


Chronicle Gaiden

by QuartzScale



Series: Chronicle [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzScale/pseuds/QuartzScale
Summary: A Collection of the small stories that appear in the beginning of journal pages with the Chronicle. Archived for ease of use and giving prominence to that particular aspect and to stand on its own merits as a story. More added as more pages are written and new mini stories are completed.





	Chronicle Gaiden

**Entry #1**

Is this correct? Did he really summon multiple Heroic Spirits...?

Keep looking through the notes. We need to make certain.

**Entry #2**

Why are there more servants being summoned. So many are being brought in without any level of reverence.

This child is acting like the servants are friends or loved ones. Is he a moron?

Shut up. Keep figuring out what he did now...

**Entry #3**

This is a small entry... who is it from?

That girl with the shield...

**Entry #4**

First test summoning using book as catalyst ended in failure.

Over 200 different spirits attempted to pass through the summoning killing every homunculus we were using to fuel the experiment.

All attempts to destroy the book afterwards were met with failure. Fire was absorbed. Blades were dulled. When drenched in water it came out dry as a bone. Chemicals of all sorts slid off leaving no marks of any kind.

**Entry #5**

All attempts at reading this page have driven several of our test subjects insane. We are losing hope of figuring out this secret but nothing has come of it.

Lord El-Melloi has been breathing down our necks because of the detriment the book has been causing. Lady Reines is more appalled by the loss of so many personnel. We need to figure out a better way to summon servants through this artifact.

**Entry #6**

Have the students found anything? 

No, so far there haven't been any links. We've tried to isolate it to less servants but the mana consumption killed seventy more homunculi. The Musik family are starting to get pissed off.

Keep them privy to the setback but lessen the losses and sublimate them with different homunculus from other families.

**Entry #7**

Why the hell is the enchantment not working on us!

Um sir?

What!?

The book just told you to f@$& off.

What the hell is wrong with this book!

**Entry #8**

Sir we have good news and bad news and slight good news for the bad news.

What's the good news?

The book is not haunted or possessed. Or causing any other harmful effect when it tells us to f*** off.

That's great... so what's the bad news?

The book is cursed or at least has a curse inlaid within it through those speech spells.

Cursed!? Shouldn't we get rid of it then?

Well that's the slightly good news. All it does is let the book insult us. Nothing more.

F***ing hell... just get an enforcer to figure out how to break the curse. Now! Before Zelretch comes back from his little soiree amongst the other associations. I don't need him knowing about this possibility.

**Entry #9**

Now this is interesting...

What is it Bazett?

If we break this curse the next one is an eye bleeding curse.

So that's what's going to happen next?

No. It only activates if I get rid of the shouting curse. Also some of these entries are, well, unreadable even by translators.

What the hell!?

Probably a servant who did this for this Master. Why don't you ask him to let you read it?

... We lost him and couldn't find him. He's alive but we have no idea where.

**Entry #10**

Ah... so that's where it went.

Zelretch...sama, what brings you here?

To reclaim my book is all.

What- arghagrbhgha!

Oh... looks like you couldn't handle a small bit of immolation. My condolences... now Ritsuka Fujimaru, let's see where you went.

**Entry #11**

My name... is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. I suppose now this shall be a log of my experiment with my magic. Though I once was but a man, my look into the root led to me seeing beyond time and space into what could be, what had been, and what may be. Due to my lackadaisical nature of flitting through time and viewing the worlds I've come to the conclusion that... I'm bored.

So I've taken it upon myself to scan the timelines to alleviate the boredom. And long ago I found that. Ritsuka Fujimaru... my project. A journal of untold journeys, harrowing adventures, and death defying stunts. Even as a child I knew he would be destined to bring himself to the peaks of greatness like his mother before him. Though it took some negotiations for his mother to give him and his sister up. When that was done I placed the children under the care of the same family in two different timelines. My apprentice was devastated but with her sacrifice they would live happy lives instead of being immolated by the end of all humanity. When it happens... no timeline would be safe. Not even the Quantum Time Lock that keeps our reality going along its path would allow it.

**Entry #12**

So how did I know exactly, you may ask? It should be obvious. My own magic allowed me to see beyond the kaleidoscope. And it told me explicitly what would happen soon enough.

These two children would be forced to endure several years of pain and suffering but only after they had grown somewhat. At the end of 2018 the world would come to an end. So with some specific criteria forced into work I found the one timeline where their mother had a cousin that still remained close to the family and were also mages. The sheer amount of specific circumstances required to make this work was astonishing. The boy and girl were sent to the same family in different but similar timelines in order to reach what I knew as Chaldea.

I took them to 2007 and gave them to the cousin and her husband Jun amd Sayori Ritsuka in both timelines. A bit of hypnosis magic and they wouldn't know the difference.

**Entry #13**

As time progressed I made sure to ingratiate myself with the family. The father of my disciple in another timeline was always wary but knew that if I decided to... I would kill him. From there I handled events in different ways in order to make things go the way I needed. Unfortunately, that also meant making sure Lev Lainur didn't accomplish his suicide.

After that certainty was saved I made certain the genial attitudes between three families in Fuyuki flourished the way I wanted and the two children got the full benefits of their parent's attention even though it was a different timeline where they didn't exist. Through that I decided to test my magic on the two. Glorious results were gleaned... though there was an odd side effect.

Time to time the two would see visions of their other lives. What could be and what had been flashed in their dreams... that also meant the nightmares had chances to creep in as well. No one ever said Temporal magic was easy after all.

**Entry #14**

Every night the boy and girl would have horrible nightmares. Moments of their lives where they were cut short or torn away by circumstance or chance. It seems my use of magic on the two allowed them to connect to their other selves across the kaleidoscope. Even now as I prepared them for Chaldea, their nightmares of the Mage's Association experimenting on them filled them with dread. It got to the point where I had to magically force triggers in their mind that would wake them before the nightmares got too intense. The two, in their respective new timelines, would share those dreams only with their dear grandfather.

Ritsuka, and Ritsuko. Unoriginal names but useful pseudonyms to hide their true identity should their parents ever be summoned as servants. I didn't need that kind of problem destroying several plans all at once. So the two continued their life. Though that's where the benefits started. The two managed to absorb the skills of their other selves slowly growing more competent as time goes on.

**Entry #15**

I suppose that is my fault though...

Their nightmares would worsen but the experiences would make them smarter, stronger, and wiser. Ritsuka showed promise physically and mentally. Ritsuko was more dexterous and magical. Yet they weren't limited to that. Ritsuka would always become a stalwart protector of his school years beating up bullies to the point of being seen as the big brother of all the kids. Ritsuko would unite all the kids in projects and become beloved by all. One led by example while the other led by connecting to others. It was then that they were sent to Chaldea, something I made explicitly clear to happen.

Ritsuka required magical circuits while Ritsuko required physical training. It was the slight flaw either had. Ritsuko was easier to deal with since that just required physical training. A homunculus I crafted was used to give him that edge. I need to send this book to my next... guinea pig. No need to be subtle now... after all I know you're reading this.

**Entry #16**

Hey... what's this?

This is a rare artifact from the Grand Marshall. A book he found during his travels.

Hoh... Sounds important. So nii-san what does it do?

I don't know yet Reines. I was just getting ready to look over it now. Afterwards I'll be looking over some of the other magi and teaching them. Please don't open the book until I've examined it with a fine tooth comb. There is too much to go over right now.

The Grand Marshall is going to be annoyed if you don't do it sooner rather than later.

**Entry #17**

Hoh... Is the Great El-Melloi the 2nd feeling a bit overwhelmed?

Grand Marshall... what the fuck is this!? What in the hell is this!?

Nothing special... merely a future that shall eclipse them all. Did you get to your part already then?

How? I don't...

Doesn't matter. You know what to do, don't you? I shall be taking this... I need to prepare even more.

Nii-san... the mages have our new student. His name is Rituska Fujimaru. A rank amateur but the Grand Marshall is pushing for him right now.

Bring him in... I shall make a hero out of him if it kills me.

Nii-san?

**Entry #18**

Hm... Seems my grandson has scrambled this page up...

Well it's none of my business. He is getting to be that age. Far be it from me to invade his privacy.

Regardless... the Mentor has been put in place and now I just need to get the other pieces into place. Now to get that Edelfelt girl into motion. She had those weird feelings for the boy as well and I might as well use that to my advantage. I will make sure to place the best I can get on their path forward. Both Ritsuka and Ritsuko.

**Entry #19**

Oh ho ho ho, this is quite the treat. To think Lord Zelretch would entrust me with such a powerful artifact to look over. Finally one over that blasted Rin.

Make sure you read it thoroughly. You may only look over it for this day alone.

Of course Lord Zelretch. I shan’t let you down.

I look forward to your reaction then.

Geh... scary as always. At the very least I have been acknowledged. Now... what does this book have in store for me.

**Entry #20**

Why?

Why what? Why is this going to happen? Why is fate so cruel? Why this child and not someone older? I’ve answered that with my second question. Fate is cruel, fickle, and overall vindictive because it can not choose its own fate.

But... that’s not...

Do what you have to when they get here Luviagelita Edelfelt. But remember fate doesn’t have a sense of humor nor does it like to be kept waiting. If you have time to weep... you have time to make them ready.

That’s not fair.

Neither is life. I shall take that. There are more that need to be involved. More that need to safeguard our future.

Does she know? Have you told her Grand Marshall!

Watch you tone! But, no. She won’t know until long after it has passed. This world will be saved.

**Entry #21**

There are the two teachers... now all that's left is the means to make his magic stronger... then I have to do the same for Ritsuko. Though hers is a bit easier since she got her mother's magical prowess. The problem comes in finding someone to get magical circuits into him. So... not them... but yes them.

Ah Master Zelretch... I heard you were here... at the Clock Tower.

Gordolf... Ah yes the son of the Musik family. Welcome, Welcome. Pleasure to see you here.

Uh...um... yes. Of course Grand Marshall. What can I help you with?

You should be more careful with your words Gordolf... people will take advantage of your kindness. But yes... you could help me with something.

*gulp*... Yes of course.

My grandson shall be brought here soon... but his magic isn't up to snuff. I know you've seen some procedures with homunculi and I need that done soon.

But he could die... Don't you think that is a little reckless.

Not at all... besides we'll all die if it fails.

Excuse me, what was that you went quiet for a moment.

**Entry #22**

Good work Gordolf. You've pleased me.

What is this all about anyways? All this for one child even if they are your grandchild... though it seems slightly dubious.

I have my reasons. Don't question me on it. I have a plan and it is coming together. Eventually even you will play your part... whether you want to or not. Don't you want to be remembered for all time?

Yes... that sounds wonderful... if dangerous.

Then don't question me. I have my parts in place and you are one fo the few I have chosen to take that first step into the future.

**Entry #23**

She remained sitting at the table looking down at the tea her, well she couldn't call him her husband, made for her. It had been less than a month after she gave him up. Her sister was also nearby looking just as distraught for her daughter. The two could only think, for what, as they just stared at their drink. Both wanted nothing more than to rip apart her mentor for making them make that harsh choice. Then almost two years had passed in an instance and neither could actually figure out what just happened.

"You know... you shouldn't let tea go bad by staring at it." Zelretch muttered as he looked over two books in front of him. Neither made any attempt to do anything.

"Master Zelretch... what brings you back?" Rin hissed though she tried to hide it as best as she could.

"Yes I would like to know as well." Sakura icily stated glaring daggers into Zelretch but he didn't react at all to it.

"Oh nothing much. Just decided to give you two your present. Seems your children have exceeded my expectations... but its not over yet." Zelretch muttered.

**Entry #24**

Tears streamed from their eyes as they looked page over page. Neither mother looked so relieved knowing their children were safe. Though the ominous phrases that Zelretch had used were something both could have done without.

Sakura gasped at how outgoing her daughter had become, also wondering how she was handling her pseudo male harem. Though she was naive at everything so that at the very least made Sakura content that her daughter wasn't going to do something stupid. Rin couldn't be as happy though.

"What the hell do you mean he has a girlfriend!? Who is this Mash Kyrielight!? My little boy is far too young to be having a girl now!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. Even she had barely even acknowledged that having a loved one was good. Years of being a Magus crushed that hope. Even then, he was a horrible person for dealing with women. So how did her son, their offspring, and even have the spine to woo girls knowingly.

"That was a conversation in of itself I had to give him. First kiss at eight because he saved a girl from being bullied. Truly chivalrous wouldn't you say?" Zelretch chuckled as Rin groaned into the table as she pulled her hair.

**Entry #25**

Master had left once again. The books taken after Rin and Sakura had taken their fill. Though even then he left behind pictures of her children. It left her choked up if she was finally being honest with herself.

Ritsuka smiling as he stood amongst the pack of servants. Hundreds of them all at his command. The same could be said of Ritsuko who did the same though her choice of servants were different. Rin bit her thumb since it seemed her child had become something of a playboy in a sense. She, of course, blamed Emiya seeing how their family was since he had knocked up her sister as well at nearly the same time. Ritsuka was older by about ten minutes though.

"Nee-san, are you okay? I'm sure he's not doing it on purpose." Sakura tried to assure her sister.

"Then it makes it worse. He let his charm take over and incite those servants over his character. I'm going to make Emiya pay for corrupting my child." Sakura pouted as she crossed her arms.

Elsewhere, Emiya felt a chill go up his spine and he couldn't tell why.

The End.


End file.
